A new start
by angelkit22
Summary: "Angel wake up time for school." my dad was waking me up first day of school. New school, new town, new start! Hi I'm Angel Louise Wings and this is my story. I had a rough life and nobody ever liked me. Then I moved in with my Dad at La Push. Then what i thought was impossible happened I became a wolf and imprinted. Will I finally get a happy ending or will disaster strike?
1. Chapter 1

"Angel wake up you don't want to be late for the first day of school." My dad was waking me up i sat up in bed and my dad left my room closing the door behind him.

first day of school... new school... new town... NEW START

i got up out of bed turned on my radio and went over to my closet then i remembered i haven't unpacked yet i walked over to the pile of boxes and opened the box marked clothes i put on the first thing i found which was jeans and a tee shirt i grabbed my orange sneakers and two long unmatching socks and put them on then i put my hair in a ponytail and grabbed my bag and threw in my books that i needed for school and then my wallet and cell phone. i threw my bag over my shoulders and walked down stairs my dad was making my favorite breakfast cinnamon rolls and coffee.

"Hey dad after school can we go and get my a motorcycle?" i asked sitting down at the dining room table

My mom said that i could get one but told me i had to raise my own money for it so i finally raised enough and couldn't wait.

"shure" my dad replied

then the timer went off for the cinnamon rolls dad pulled them out then set them on the table and we both ate them then he drove me to school on the reservation.

i stepped out of the car and walked up to the high school and went and got my class schedule and went to first period Art

i walked in late because i had trouble finding it i walked up to the teacher and gave him my paper that i was supposed to give all my teachers

"Angel welcome. Everyone this is our new student Angel. Here sit." the teacher said and pointed to the only open seat avalable next to this guy

i walked over smilied at the guy then sat down.

"ok everyone this next assingment will be done with partners who you are sitting next to will be your partner for this project so no complaining and no whinning."

I walked out of school and looked for my dads car and when i found it walked over and hoped in.

"So how was school?" he asked

"fine so where are we going?"

"you'll see."

the drive was long i told dad to find a place to get a bike so i don't know where we are going

we pulled up to a garage

"Um dad garages fix bikes and cars not sell them." i said confused

"I know but the owners of it also build cars and bikes so i told them what you wanted a while back and they built it and custom painted it orange for you so let go see how they did shall we." he replied

We got out of the car and walked toward the garage we walked in and the first person i saw was my art partner Lucas with no shirt on wiping down a orange motorcycle.

My dad cleared his throat and Lucas looked up

"O hey you must be John." Lucas said holding out his hand dad shaked it "Hey Angel nice to see you again." he said then looked back at my dad "so heres the bike."

"You've got to be kidding me." i said stunned ive been looking at orange bikes since i was 14 and in all ive ever seen ive never seen a bike a beautiful as this. "how much is this going to cost me?" i asked

"nothing its a present." my dad said as i walked over to the bike i froze in my tracks

"seriously?" i asked turning to look at him

"Yep."

"O my god you are the best dad ever" i said running over and giving him a big hug

"So you're the one this bike is for" Lucas asked

I just nodded

then someone walked in

"hey sam." my dad said i turned to look at this sam his shirt was off and there was 4 shirtless guys behind him does any guy that works here where a shirt.

"Hey John. Here for the bike." Sam said

"Yes." my dad was going to say something else but just then this random guy came in and yelled

"OMYGODZIMERDEREDTHEBUTTERWITHAFORK!" then the guy came up to me slapped me across the face took out a key and dragged it across my brand new bike and then he punched Lucas in the face knocking him out then slapped me in the face i had it i got really mad and...

**Hey everybody this is my first twilight fanfict how should i make her transformation i need ideas Next chapter will be up soon as i finish it hope you enjoyed i know it is a little slow but it will get better i promise all ideas welcome hope you enjoyed have a great day.**

**~Angelkit22**


	2. Chapter 2

"OMYGODZIMERDEREDTHEBUTTERWITHAFORK!" then the guy came up to me slapped me across the face took out a key and dragged it across my brand new bike and then he punched Lucas in the face knocking him out then slapped me in the face i had it i got really mad and that was it i was mad really mad no one does that to me not ever. I was shaking the next thing i knew the random person was smaller then me and was looking really scared i was confused but still mad sam jumped in front of me.

"Hey calm down its ok just relax." sam said "everybody out Jake call Leah."

"But.." my dad started

"But nothing just do it embry quil seth get lucas."

the four boys that were standing behind sam earlier sprang into action the random dude and my dad left the random guy yelling like a little girl then i realized i was a wolf i started to freak out

"Calm down its ok relax." someone told me in my head i panicked even more i'm going crazy

i opened my mouth to scream but a howl came out i panicked even more by now i wasn't listening to anyone in my head or to sam then this girl walked in i was in full panic sam left and the girl started talking i was too panicked to listen then she walked up and petted me i immediately relaxed and then i was standing there nude.

"here." the girl said handing me some clothes. "I'm Leah get dressed then follow me." she said walking toward the door i threw on the clothes and ran after her i had to know what was going on.

"Leah hold up what's going on do you know anything about what happened Leah slow down LEAH!" I was yelling at leah to slow down while i ran after her when a big wolf came out of the trees and walked up to me i was startled. was that what i looked like as a wolf? was this a wild wolf or was it like a werewolf like me?

"Hey Jared, Where does sam want us to meet at?" Leah said to the wolf

the wolf layed down and motioned for me to get on i just stood there not knowing what to do.

"dont just stand there climb on jared we dont want to keep the guys waiting." Leah snaped then went behind a bush i walked over to jared and then looked back to where leah disaperred and standing next to the bush looking impationt was a wolf i asumed it was leah i climbed on jared and he stood up.

jared started running really fast faster then ive ever been before i loved it the wind in my hair the trees flying by leah keeping pace besides us. All to soon it was over and we were standing in a clearing sam, jacob, quil, embry, seth, and some other boys i didnt reconize were standing there talking. Sam walked over and jared layed down and i got off of him right after i got off jared ran into the forest and came back out looking human.

"angel right" sam said walking over to me

"yes" i replyed "what is going on here?"

**hey sorry for the short chapter and i am looking for a beta for this story cause i hate spelling and grammar so if u want to be my beta then just pm me and next chapter after 2 revews hahaha see i make u work ya tell me what u think and i am open for sugestions and such dont hold back tell me what u think even if u think its the worst thing u ever read just tell me but tell me why u hate it so i can improve thanks have a great day**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey everyone cheak me out at .com for some of my awesome art work so school started and ya so i will have more time to type yay i dont know why but i always have more time to type durring the school year so hope u enjoy. o and i got website come and see its .com**

"So i have the tribes genes somehow, whitch causes me to change into a wolf, i can imprint on a human that is soposivtily my soul mate and i can heal myself really fast." i some up

"yep thats about it." embry says

"so how did i get the gene if my dad and mom both dont have the tribes genes?" i ask

"we dont know." sam said

"if u want i can try to find out if u want?" brady asks

"that would be great." i reply

we are at Sam and Emilys place talking about how i became a wolf.

"how am i going to explain this to my dad i wont know what to say?"

"I"ll tell him." Embry volentered

So far ive figured out that embry has developped a liking to me like a crush

"that would be great." I reply completly taking advantage of his crush on me Leah realizes it and snickers trying not to completly brake out laughing

"have a gret day at school call me if u need anything." Embry says as i get out of his car

"ok you to." i reply

I walk into art and sit down in my seat i grab my sketchbook out of my bag and i hear the seat next to me get pulled out. I sit up and and turn to lucas i open my mouth to say hi but the second i look into his eyes i feel like im floating on air like if he wasnt there i would be floating away like gravity isnt holding me to the planet its him. omg i think i just imprinted i quickly look away swearing under my breath its not like i dont want to inprint i just want to get use to being a wolf first.

"Hey." Lucas says

"hi." i mumble not looking in his eyes

I quickly take out my cell and text embry

_Embry i just imprinted in middle of class i dont know what to help please_

_Angel_

"Ok class today we are just working on our projects so get to work" says

my cell vibrats

_Angel i will talk to sam but untill i get ahold of him do u want me to bail u out of class_

_Em_

_No but i dont know what i should do i dont want to just bail_

_AW_

i text back

"trying to bail class hu." Lucas sais starling me

"No reading others text messages is rude." i tell him

"ok sorry but we are supose to be working on our project."

as soon as i look into his eyes i get distracted fogiting what we are talking about completly.

"Earth to angel." Lucas sais waving a hand in frount of my face

"Sorry." i mumble looking away blushing

_ugg i cant even consentrate on class work with him so cloce right next to me omg i need help i dont know what to do_

_AW_

"angel psst." i here embry say i look out the open window next to me and he is staning right there

"Embry i said no bailing me out." i hissed

lucas laughs when he sees embry. "When embry sets his mind on something there is no going out of it."

"Sam said to get u plus its ur turn to patrol." embry says

"o a wolf to i see well good luck the pack is really crazy." Lucas wispers in my ear

"how do u know about that i thought it was tribe secret?" i ask

"Me and lucas are best friends we dont have any secrets." embry says

"u sound like a girl." i tell him

"the teachers out now go i'll cover for u." lucas sudenly says

"thanks lucas embry meet u in the woods im 10 min." i say then grab my things and go out the class room door

I quickly run to my locker throw my things in i take off my shoes to and throw those in as well i prefer to walk around bare footed. then i shut my locker and run out to the woods quickly strip and tie my clothes to my ancle then trance form.

**_"Angel you were supose to be out here running patrol today not messing around in art class finding an imprint!"_** Sam sais in my head he sounds really mad

**_"I told u i will not run patrol when school is happening im an a+ good student and i need o not miss a day thanks to imprinting i had to miss my first day of school since well this is the first day i have ever missed of school._**" I Snaped back

Embry gasped no one ever talked back to sam but i didnt care i would not miss school i had worked hard to get to where i am and i am 2 years ahead of where im supose to be but i will not skip a grade so i just take the honors classes.

Changing the topic. **_"hows my bike doing?"_**I ask

**And that is it for this chapter i want 1 reviws before i post the next chapter o and i got a website**

** .com**

**hope u enjoyed still looking for beta(s)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey so ya hope u enjoy this chapter i am still looking for a beta.**

"_**O come on he's my best friend you could at least let me tell him that u imprinted on him he will know that im keeping a secret from him and try to foce it out of me please just let me tell him**_." Embry begs me

**_"I told you no NO IS NO_**." I grawl back then i quickly change back to human and throw on my clothes and walk out of the woods to the gardge to cheak on my bike.

i walk in and Sam runs up to me. "WHERE HAVE U BEEN U WERE SUPOSE TO BE HERE A HOUR AGO!" he yells

"it's not my fault brady never showed up to take over patrol and embry is now running patrol by hmself." I respond walking right by Sam over to Lucas who is spray painting my bike.

"Then why did you leave embry out there all by himself?" Sam demands

"Becsuse he was gitting on my nerves and i knew u would be mad because i was late plus i wanted to see how my baby is doing." i respond standing behind Lucas

Sam growns

"Whats wrong did i mess up the paint?" lucas asks standing up

"He's just mad at me cause no matter what i do its wrong." i tell lucas

"well he's wrong cause everything you do is perfect." Lucas tells me he putts his arm on my sholder "so how do u like the bike?" he asks changing the subject

"She looks beauiful can i take her for a spin?" i ask

"Sure." lucas says and starts to push her outside. I follow him outside while i here Sam yelling at the cell telling brady of for missing patrol again he's missed like one every other day.

We get outside to the road and lucas hands me the keys. "be safe and don't crash i dont want to have to call the hospital and then to bail u out cause u heal to fast." He says jokingly

I role my eyes and get on my bike i start the engine and drive. i drive down the road make a u turn then ride back to where lucas is waiting.

"that was awesome!" i say geting off my bike "Did u really make that by scratch?"

"Yep i took on the project all by myself so dont listen if embry tells u he helped." Lucas responds

I laugh and he smiles.

the rest of the night lucas gives me the run down of the gradge cause sam said i should work here and i needed a job anyway.

**Sorry that it is short but i've been starting school and my great grandma had a heart attack and my uncles cancer got worse and ive been babysiting my cousins and siblings and my cousins dog along with doing my normal things and with tech and drama i've got a lot on my mind sorry ideas welcome im still looking for a beta o and i almost forgot i stole Lucas's name from my boyfriend so credits to his awesome name (witch he hates) plus he hates twilight so its funny and everytime he says he hates it i hurt him some way like donozo and punch to the stomic ect. im really borred go to my website .com and ya and pm me and revew and stuff**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey peoples i am suffering from writer's block and it stinks so i'm trying ok i really am.**

"LUCAS!" i yell he is on the other side of the garage and i was trying to learn from embry about cars and it was horrible so i gave up and yelled for lucas.

"What are you doing?" Embry asks

"You are making no sense at all so i am going to have lucas teach me if that doesn't work then someone else." i reply as i see lucas walking around the corner towards us

"Hey guys what's wrong?" Lucas asks

"Nothing." Embry says quickly

"NOTHING JUST NOTHING EMBRY YOU MAKE NO SENSE AND IS JUST CONFUSING ME MORE I DON'T CARE IF SAM TOLD YOU TO TEACH ME ABOUT CARS." i say loudly then i turn to lucas "He makes no sense and i want u to teach me instead pleeeeease?" i ask

"Sure." lucas responds

"But im suppose to teach her." embry wines

"Em this girl from school is coming to pick up her car if u want u can return it to her." Lucas says snapping Embry out of his sad state.

"really." Embry says then he runs off yelling thanks back to lucas

"thank you." i tell lucas

"So what do you understand about cars?" Lucas asks

"how to drive and put gas in them thats all." I reply

"Did you understand anything that embry said while trying to teach you?"

"Nope." I reply popping the p

Lucas starts teaching me about cars and it makes a little more sense then Embry did and it feel better when i'm close to him then when i'm not and i feel so happy about 2 hours later Lucas and i were just chatting.

"Hey do you know what Embry's hiding?" Lucas asks

"Why do u think hes hiding something?"

"I've been his best friend since we were in diapers i know him like the back of my hand and he is hiding something do you want to help me figure it out or we could just force it out of him?"

_Embry said this would happen but how do i keep Lucas from figuring out that hes my imprint until i'm more use to being a wolf without letting on that its my secret he's hiding._

"or we could leave embry alone cause he's going on patrol and we can go do something." i suggest hoping he will take the bait

"ok so what do u want to do?"

"hmm well before i came here i had a dog and she died so lets go look for a new one since i have the money i was going to use to get a bike and i want a new dog."

"sweet i know just the place, but my truck is getting fixed so we will have to get sam to let us borrow a car."

"or we could use my bike."

"great lets go."

"Turn here." Lucas yells over the engine of my bike

I turn into a parking lot i can hear dogs barking but the building looks more like a grocery store than a pound. I park.

"i thought we were going to a dog pound?"

"this is a dog pound its really good may be far and off the reserve but i love this place my uncle and aunt own it." Lucas says as he gets off my bike

"ok." i reply as i get off after him

We walk up to the door and as we are walking i trip over my own feet but before i hit the ground some strong arms catch me.

"Careful just because you heal fast doesn't mean you should hurt yourself just to test it." lucas says

I blush "I wasn't trying to test it." i mumble looking at the ground

"O so you're a clumsy scary werewolf huh?" lucas says jokingly

"yes i am a very scary clumsy werewolf." i say then i realize i'm pressed against lucas's chest with his arms around me but i react the exact opposite of what i expect i lean into him letting him support me.

He laughs and puts his chin on my head "and beautiful." he says really quietly thinking i can't hear but with my wolf hearing i hear it perfectly clear.

"Lucas who's your girlfriend?" this sassy annoying voice asks

Me and lucas break apart me blushing and him glaring at the girl that i think said that.

"Angel this is my annoying cousin Seana. Seana this is Angel." Lucas says introducing us

"Nice to meet you Seana." i say holding my hand out to shake she looks at it with disgust

"your ugly and filthy and probably a slut diffidently a bitch lucas you can do so much better than her dump her and get a better girl." Seana says

I am taking by surprise. lucas puts his hand on my shoulder i immediately calm down.

"Angel is not ugly she is the most beautiful girl i ever met, she is not filthy your way more filthy than her, she is not a slut, and you're a bitch not her and there is no girl on earth that is more perfect for me then her. she is perfect in every way i wouldn't change one thing about her." Lucas says

I have tears in my eyes all my life no one ever stood up for me i've been bullied beaten called more names than i even knew existed but not once have anyone ever stood up for me or called me beautiful or perfect.

**I know emotional and sad right. sorry for the cliffy but i thought it was the perfect time to end the chapter. sorry this took so long. i still need a beta. if anyone is interested please review it means alot to me **


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG sorry for the cliffy but i had to well here it is next chapter still looking for a beta.**

I have tears in my eyes all my life no one ever stood up for me i've been bullied beaten called more names than i even knew existed but not once have anyone ever stood up for me or called me beautiful or perfect.

"O look she's crying cause she knows your lying." Seana says

"Thats not why i'm crying at all." i say

"Come on Angel we don't need to waste any more time." Lucas says then he grabs my hand and pulls me inside.

we walk in the door and he stops turns to me wipes a tear that is falling down my face "you know none of the things she said is true don't let her get to you." he said hugging me.

"I know it's just did you mean all those things you said out there?"

Lucas blushes "ya."

i hug him he's surprised but comes out of it and wraps his arms around me. "Thank you that's the first time someone ever stood up for me."

"I will always stand up for you i know i'm not your imprint so i'm not going to ask but i want you to know that i really like you and i will always be there for you no matter what."

"You know the thing Embry's hiding?"

"ya"

"i know what it is i asked him to keep it secret but i think its time to tell you... The statement you made about not being my imprint is not true you are my imprint."

Lucas pull back from the hug holding me an arm length away with his hands on my shoulder looks directly into my eyes and asks "Please tell me you're not joking because it's not funny if you are?"

"I'm not joking you really are my imprint." i say breaking eye contact and looking down i shift my wait nervously.

Lucas gives me a big bear hug picking me off the ground. When he sets me on my feet the smile he gives me makes me feel like i'm floating and the only thing that is not allowing me to float away and be lost forever was him.

"Lucas so nice of you to come see us. Who's your friend?" this lady says

"Oh hey Aunt Evelyn, This is Angel she's here for a dog or puppy." Lucas says to her

"Hey." i say holding out my hand she takes it and shakes it

"What type of dog do you want?" She asks

"I've always wanted a Beaglemation."

"We just got in a litter of Beglemation's today was saved from a puppy mill i tell you the place that saved them didn't have enough room so we took them here they are the cutest dogs ever i've never seen such beautiful dogs in my life. Right over here." She says walking to a door on the right. "You know when Lucas was 14 he would sneak in to here and we would find him with puppys from every litter we had playing in the middle of the floor and it would take hours to get the pups back where they belonged then almost a half hour later we'd find him asleep with a litter in one of the dog bed in the cage. It was so adorable i still have pictures if you would like to see them after you see the puppies." Evelyn says

"We have somewhere to go after this so maybe another time Aunt Evelyn." Lucas replys

"And where do we have to go?" i ask

"Ummm... Olive Garden." Lucas replies

"really we are going to olive garden?" i ask

"Ya unless you don't like Olive garden then we can go somewhere else." He replies

"Are you kidding me i LOVE Olive Garden." i reply

"Here we are." Evelyn says opening a cage door

"Awww they're so cute." I say as soon as i see them there is 5 puppys all adorable

"You can go in if you want." Lucas tells me

I walk in and sit down and the 5 puppys are all over me then i look over and see a 6th puppy a runt. i gently push the puppys off of me and go over to the runt thats hiding i pick it up and then sit down ignoring the other puppies and i pet the runt and it relaxes into me and i know that this was the one.

"How much do you want for the runt?" i ask still paying more attention to the runt then to anything else.

"Runts normally don't last that long are you sure?" Evelyn asks

"Positive."

"Well normally $300 but for runts it's normal $150." Lucas tells me

i reach into my back pocket and pull out $200. i stand up with the puppy. "Will this do and how soon can i take her?" i ask

"Well thats a little much." Evelyn says looking at the $200

"use it to help get the other pups homes."

"You can take the pup any time you want."

"great." i say placing the money in Evelyn's hand and walking out of the cage.

**So i need names for the pup it's a girl Beaglemation if you don't know what a beaglemation is its a beagle and dalmatian mix. i still need a beta review please and tell me what you think if you review i will give you a sneak peak at the next chapter can't wait they're going to go on a first date to Olive Garden i LOVE that place hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
